In securing fixtures such as bathroom fixtures to a wall it is desirable for aesthetic purposes to effect the connection between the fixture and the wall by means that are visually undetectable. It is further desirable to insure that such connection is secure and to accomplish such connection in a simple and expedient manner. The present invention provides such a mounting system.